People often communicate with one another in messaging conferences that include large numbers of participants. Examples include text conferences, group chats, instant messaging meetings and other unified communications conferences. These conferences can include an extremely large number of communications from any number of participants. This is particularly true during long-run conversations such as persistent chat rooms.
In many instances, conference participants are related in that they work within, or belong to, common groups. For example, a conference may include participants from marketing, sales, product support, and management. A person who is monitoring and/or actively participating in a conference may have difficulty distinguishing between participants, or groups of participants, at a glance without having to read the participants' names or the associated communications. There is no current method for a person to quickly identify communications from one particular group, such as communications from marketing personnel, so that all communications from any marketing personnel are similarly configured and identifiable.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.